


A Soft Breeze and the Warmth of Sunlight

by abrosuna



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Setting, Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrosuna/pseuds/abrosuna
Summary: A collection of 100 words drabbles for these two cuties~Latest update: chapters 10, 11, and 12Previous updates: chapters 6 and 7, 8 and 9





	1. Chapter 1

There was something funny about being pushed against a wall by someone who blushed almost every time they kissed. He was blushing now too, while he tried to act all tough and experienced. Sasuke couldn’t hide an amused smile.

«Yes?» he asked expectantly.

«I want to kiss you,» Yukimura said in a firm voice. The very fact that he had announced it instead of just doing it, as if asking for permission, betrayed his kind soul. Sasuke found it adorable.

«Go ahead,» he murmured, bringing his hands to cup Yukimura’s face.

The kiss was so gentle. _Just like his heart._


	2. Chapter 2

Yukimura slid quickly under the covers and snuggled into Sasuke’s arms, wrapping his own around the other’s back.

«What could we do tomorrow?» the younger one asked, leaning his cheek on his boyfriend’s neck. He liked the feeling of Sasuke’s jaw and his temple touching softly.

«Maybe we could go running in the park,» said Sasuke, as he lifted one hand to pet Yukimura’s messy hair.

«Cool idea, Sasuke! That would be amazing! We could have a competition too.»

Sasuke chuckled. «The loser buys ice-cream?»

«But it’s not fair, you’re always the one who wins…»

«Then I’ll buy you ice-cream.»


	3. Chapter 3

«What… was that, exactly?»

Yukimura had just given him the longest and loudest smooch ever – he’d grabbed Sasuke’s face and pressed his lips on the shinobi’s cheek while making a continued “mmm” sound, before the final smack.

The young warrior beamed. «It’s to show my love! The louder it is the more I love you, right?»

Sasuke burst out laughing. «Where does this come from, now?»

Yukimura blinked, a bit confused. He didn’t understand his friend’s amusement.

«That must be a lot of love, then,» Sasuke said, still giggling, as he let their foreheads touch. «Shall I show you mine?»


	4. Chapter 4

«I’m tired of studying…»

That was the fifth time in less than two hours. Sasuke rolled his eyes. «Me too, but I’m keeping silent and doing it, see?»

Yukimura crossed his arms over the book opened in front of him and lowered his head, hiding his face.

«Say… what if we watched your favourite movie, later?»

The younger one turned his head a bit, so that one eye could peek at the other guy.

«And you could have some more biscuits… After you’re done studying.»

Sasuke’s voice was alluring and inviting, and Yukimura was totally willing to fall for it.


	5. Chapter 5

«I can’t sleep.»

«If you keep wandering out of your bed, you’ll never fall asleep.»

«What about you, then?»

«Don’t worry about me.»

«Sasuke…» Yukimura looked almost apologetic. «Could you come down a moment, please?»

The shinobi sighed, and swiftly jumped off the tree branch he was sitting on. Without even waiting for the other to do anything, he opened his arms. «Here.»

Yukimura didn’t hesitate and immediately jumped into the hug, wrapping his arms tight around Sasuke’s back and burying his face into the other man’s shoulder. Comfort was nice, sometimes. It didn’t solve problems, but it was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a specific (and short) number of words is pretty hard, but it’s fun and I like the effect it gives! If these were interesting enough I may keep writing more, so let me know your opinion if you want~  
> Thank you for reading so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke opened his eyes with a start. Images of a dream he couldn't remember well faded from his mind as he slowly realised that he was lying next to Yukimura, arms laced around the younger one's waist and face resting against his side.

He felt unquiet, for some reason. In his dream there were lots of green and darkness and uneasiness. A nightmare, probably. He had the feeling he had talked to Yukimura, but of what he didn't know. He could only remember the other's smile despite everything.

Sasuke snuggled closer to his beloved, who mumbled something in his sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

«Of course. I'll always follow you, master.»

The night was quiet.

«And what if I have to leave without you but I never come back?» asked Yukimura after a while. He was looking up at the sky.

Sasuke folded his arms, leaning his back on the wooden pillar they were sitting by. «Then I'll come look for you.»

«Don't.»

The shinobi turned his head to gaze at the other, waiting for an explanation.

«I don't want you to follow me wherever I go. Just...» Yukimura paused to release a silent sigh. «Stay by my side, as long as you can.»


	8. Chapter 8

Yukimura couldn't stop giggling. He felt dizzy, but in a good way. All because he was so incredibly happy.

He swayed a bit, and Sasuke, next to him, uttered a "whoa there" without dropping his smile, because he'd been laughing too. Yukimura searched for Sasuke's arm, or shoulder, something to hold onto. His knuckles bumped lightly the back of Sasuke's hand, and in the same moment he realised he didn't need to hold onto anything, he wasn't losing his balance.

Sasuke's hand moved, and his fingers found Yukimura's fingers.

They were holding hands now, and Yukimura was so incredibly happy.


	9. Chapter 9

They kissed. Softly, and Yukimura felt like his heart was melting. He'd been waiting for this for such a long time, that he dared not go farther than simply touching Sasuke's lips with his own, eyes closed, for a mere moment.

When he pulled back Sasuke was looking at him, and all of a sudden he felt embarrassment wash over him and he covered his burning face with both hands.

His favourite laughter tickled his ear, as familiar fingers touched his shoulder. He peeked through his fingers: the rare sight of Sasuke's warm and bright smile soothed his aching heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in need of some FWP (fluff without plot) and these two drabbles came out hahaha~


	10. Chapter 10

«I forbid you to say something like that again!» Yukimura yelled, livid.

Sasuke’s lips curled into a smile. «No need to weep for me, master…» he said, weakly raising one hand to capture with his thumb the tear that was rolling down his liege’s cheek.

«I forbid you…» Yukimura sobbed, his voice little more than a whisper now. «You’re not… disposable…»

The samurai’s eyes were filled with tears, which started tracing invisible lines across his face.

«If you were…»

He leaned down, cradling Sasuke’s head resting on his lap.

«If you were… it wouldn’t hurt like this… to lose you…»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: there's too much angst in the sasuyuki tag why  
> Also me: LMAO TIME TO SUFFERRRR


	11. Chapter 11

Yukimura gazed at Sasuke, who was patching himself up. The moon was high in the sky, its silver light gently touching the shinobi’s figure, just like everything else around them  _—_ the garden, the walls of the castle.

He gazed, and suddenly he became conscious of how dear that man was to him. Not that he didn’t already know: he just happened to linger on the thought. And he smiled, filled with tenderness.

He wanted to say something  _—_ that he loved him, maybe  _—_ , but he kept quiet, for once unable to give voice to his thoughts. He simply kept gazing, grateful.


	12. Chapter 12

Yukimura lied on the ground, panting and, once again, defeated.

Sasuke made a long, mockingly hopeless sound. «What should we do... It seems you still can't win against me, master.»

Yukimura balled one hand into a fist, gritting his teeth with frustration. The shinobi approached him, and crouched next to his master.

«This means I'm still stronger than you,» he said, a corner of his mouth raised in a grin. «You still have a long way to go.»

«I will–»

«Which means,» Sasuke continued, bending down to press a kiss on Yukimura's forehead, «I'll just have to keep protecting you.»


End file.
